


The Sun Will Rise

by The_Bidiba



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Hope, Love Confessions, ao no exorcist - Freeform, blue exorcist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bidiba/pseuds/The_Bidiba
Summary: A continuation of A Wilk's Tail, The Illuminati & The Wolf Children. Luna has just been through a pretty harrowing ordeal. Going undercover for Lewin Light to help bust open a case he had been working on since she was nine years old. She met and lost her brothers who were test subjects all their lives. See how she deals with the aftermath of it all and what comes next for her at True Cross Academy.





	1. The Guardian Angel

A female voice comes into the room from the doorway behind them. “Well if it isn’t the master of lightening himself.” Her voice is soft and pleasant.  
Lightening swallows hard and slowly looks up from the papers towards the wall. “It can’t be.” He turns to look at the owner of the voice. When he lays his eyes on her he brushes his bangs off to the side. “Regina!”  
“Hello, Lewin. I hear you were promoted to Arch Knight of The Order. I was rooting for you to be Paladin but not all prayers get answered. Anyway congratulations.”  
“What are you doing here Regina? I thought you were in Louisiana now.”  
“Well when I heard that you would be needing a Guardian Angel in the States I took the first plane to Michigan to help you. Also word was you were helping out an old classmate’s family. You know how I felt about Karol.”  
“Yeah, he was always my competition.” Lewin slowly gazes at Regina as she walks into the room. She wore an urban camouflage body suit that clung to her voluptuous hourglass figure. Her soft hazel eyes set off her olive brown skin. Though her hair seemed long it was hard to tell as she wore it up in a high French twist. Its dark brown color was almost black with streaks of reddish highlights running through it that softened her face. Nearly everything about her appearance was right up Lightening’s alley and he drooled while lingering over her backside.  
She rolls her eyes at him. “Oh please, the only competition you had when it came to me was demons, and who could slay more.” She smiles with a devilish little grin.  
He matches it.  
“How long will you be State side Lewin? I’d love to get together and catch up.” She winks looking his body up and down as well.  
He scratches his head and sighs. “Well I have my exwires with me. So I can’t stay long as they need to get back to school.”  
Regina snaps her fingers. “Oh well that’s too bad. Could we at least do dinner? My treat, bring the exwires. The boy there looks like he could use some protein. He needs to keep up those muscles.” She offers her hand to Suguro. “I’m Regina Beal, Senior Exorcist First class. Who might you be young man?”  
He shakes her hand. “Ryuji Suguro, I’m Lightening’s apprentice.”  
Regina looks over at Lewin still holding Suguro’s hand. “You took on an apprentice? I’m impressed your teaching skills must have improved. You couldn’t even teach me how to fry an egg and I already knew how.” She pats Suguro’s hand with the one he wasn’t shaking and then releases it.  
“No, he’s still a rotten teacher.” Suguro shakes his head.  
“Geeze, give me some credit.” Lewin says chastising Suguro.  
Luna giggles.  
Suguro’s face stays thoughtful. “I’m sorry may I ask, are you the Regina Beal that rewrote the Aria’s book on death verses in eighteen different languages?”  
Regina blushes nodding her head and with a large grin on her face looks at Lewin. “What you do teach your students is nothing but the best.”  
He smiles and shakes his head. “No, my apprentice Ryuji Suguro here is an over achiever.”  
Regina laughs, “Were we any different at his age?” She turns to Luna. “My, my you look just like your mother.” She sighs reaching up and touching Luna’s cheek.  
Luna looks down at the ground. “Thank you my mom was a beautiful woman. I just wish her actions would have reflected her outer beauty.”  
“You’ll just have to prove that beauty isn’t only skin deep.” She smiles with a little bit of sadness in her eyes. “Miss Luna Wilk it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” She removes her hand from Luna’s cheek and offers it to be shaken.  
Luna takes her hand. “Ms. Beal I remember my father talking about you being the best sniper that the Order has. I’d love to shoot with you someday.” She bows.  
Regina blushes. “Did your father really say that?”  
Luna nods.  
“Well thank you Miss Wilk for sharing that. I’d love to take you to the shooting range if we have time.” She laughs and looks at Lewin. “Are you sure you didn’t train these two to flatter me like this?”  
Lewin takes off his hat shaking his head and scratches the back of it. “I kind of wish I did now.”  
She pats Luna’s hand and looks her up and down. “Why don’t you all come to my place? I’ve rented a house in Livonia and it’s too big for me to stay all alone.” She looks at her wrist watch. “It’s a little after three in the afternoon right now, so Luna can clean up and then we’ll have some dinner.”  
“You sure are persistent Regina.” Lewin says.  
She looks over at him with a coy smile. “Would you have me any other way?”  
“Not any other way I could mention in front of my students.” Lewin winks at her.  
Regina puts her hand up to her mouth to suppress a laugh. “Well then you might have to stay for breakfast too.” She then uses the same hand to run her finger under Lewin’s chin.  
His eyes light up at her touch. “We will just have to talk about it over dinner.” He nods.  
She smiles. Luna gives Regina props. She had never seen Lightening so easily persuaded to do anything.


	2. Chapter 2 Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ryuji, are you still there?” She opens the door and Suguro stumbles into the bathroom nearly wiping out.  
> His face tints and he turns away from Luna. “Sorry! Ever since that encounter with the zombies and Shima I’ve…” He trails off.  
> It hurt Luna to hear Suguro have so much doubt about something that he used to be so passionate about.

Chapter 2  
After taking a shower to thoroughly wash off the four days plus worth of grime on her body Luna sat in a hot bath. With the shower curtain closed the tub was dimly lit making the beige colored porcelain look brown. She splashes her face with the water trying to wash away the tears that stained her face. Each salty tear that escaped her eyes seared her skin, her nose was raw and her heart burned. She tried to morn in silence but every so often she would call out her brother’s names in between sobs.  
“Wendall… Alfred…” She splashed her face again and grasped at her nose begging it to stop running.  
There is a knock at the door. “Luna, Honey?” Regina calls out on the other side of the bathroom door.  
“Yes?” Luna tries to keep her voice calm as she cleans her hand in the water.  
“I brought you some clothes to change into when you are ready. Along with some other supplies. Can I come in and set them by the sink for you?”  
“Okay.” Luna pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her head on the top of them as the water sloshes around her.  
The door opens and closes as Regina comes in. Her footsteps lead up to the sink where she stops for a moment putting down the items she brought Luna. “Is there anything else you need Luna?” Regina says stepping up next to the tub.  
“No, I’m fine. I’ll try not to be too much longer.” Luna says putting her hands around her legs now.  
“Nonsense Honey you take your time. That was quite the ordeal you just went through. I wouldn’t be taking it near as well as you are.”  
There was a kind of honesty in her voice that Luna appreciated. “Thank you Ms. Beal.”  
“You’re welcome Honey.” She puts her hand up onto the curtain and Luna can see the silhouette of it. “Just let me know if you do find that you need something. Okay?”  
Luna nods, “Yes ma’am.”  
Luna hears Regina’s feet by the door and as she opens it she then hears her speak. “Come now Master Suguro. She’ll be fine.” The door closes and her muffled voice is incoherent to Luna.  
‘Ryuji must think I’m a real spaz. He’s probably regretting talking me into coming back to the cram school now. Thinking to himself she’s not fit to be an exorcist. What is she doing here?’  
Just then Luna’s inner monolog got angry. ‘I’ll tell you what I’m doing here! I’m righting the wrongs of my mother. Yeah!’ She hears her inner voice say. ‘I’m helping those less fortunate than me. Yeah!’ She starts speaking out loud. “And I’m here to prove that just because I’m a monster that doesn’t mean I do monstrous things! I’m going to stand up for The Order no matter what opposition comes my way, and I’m going to help defeat Satan!” She stands up out of the bath raising up her arm at those last words and water splashes the floor. “Oops!” She leans her head on the curtain and looks at the water that was glistening on the tile floor.  
“Luna? Are you okay?” She hears Suguro’s voice outside the door. “I thought I heard you fall.”  
“Ryuji?” She calls out.  
“Yeah?”  
“You don’t think I’m a monster, do you?”  
“What kind of question is that? I know you’re not.”  
Luna opens the curtain and grabs a towel. Patting herself dry she quickly wraps it around herself and leans against the bathroom door. “Can I be part of your ambition to defeat Satan?”  
She hears him dispense a heavy sigh. “I’ve been thinking that it’s childish for me to say I’m going to defeat Satan. I mean…”  
Luna gasps and leans the front of her body on the wall next to the door. “How can you say that? What are we studying to be exorcists for if not to beat back demons from doing harm to those who inhabit Assiah and to defeat Satan?”  
She hears Suguro’s head hit the door. “The reason I wanted to defeat Satan was because he tore my family apart. I wanted to bring Myoda back together, but too much time has passed by now.”  
“Ryuji… I don’t understand how you can say that. Satan is pulling families apart every day. Perhaps not in the violent ways that you and I have experienced it but…” She takes a deep breath and reflects on what she wants to say. “Think of it this way Ryuji. Anytime you say a Sutra, I say a prayer or we repeat Holy Scripture we are beating him back! Maybe we can’t defeat him all at once, but I believe that every little thing we do as exorcists weakens Satan’s hold on Assiah. We have to soldier on like St. Ignatius of Loyola. We can’t let one blow defeat us. Satan will throw all he has at us to make us doubt ourselves. That’s why I want to be a part of your ambition to defeat Satan and I’m asking you if you will allow me to fight with you, Suguro Ryuji!”  
Luna hears nothing but silence on the other side of the door.  
“Ryuji, are you still there?” She opens the door and Suguro stumbles into the bathroom nearly wiping out.  
His face tints and he turns away from Luna. “Sorry! Ever since that encounter with the zombies and Shima I’ve…” He trails off.  
It hurt Luna to hear Suguro have so much doubt about something that he used to be so passionate about. She walks up behind him and hugs his back. “No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed your friends most. I should have stayed in the cram school and helped you cope with Shima being a spy. Your ambition is not childish, and I would never laugh at it.” She releases him and turns away bashfully. “It’s actually one of the reasons I look up to you so much.”  
“Really?” He says looking over his shoulder at her.  
Luna nods. “Mm-hm.”  
He looks down at the ground and grins. “Hm… Thank you that means a lot to me. I’ll let you get dressed now.” He grabs the handle and closes the door as he exits.  
Luna walks over to the tub and lets the water out. She could have sworn it was mostly salt water from all her tears dispensed in it. Shaking off the urge to cry again she walks over to the sink. Regina had thought of everything. A box of tampons, deodorant, tooth brush, tooth paste, hairbrush, underwear, tights, and a cute little long sleeve black dress for Luna to wear. Luna takes her towel and starts to dry her hair with it. She then quickly gets dressed and looks at her face. The skin around her eyes was still purple from her encounter with James’s boot but she didn’t have anything to cover it up. She sighs, “I guess that’s good enough.” She says looking at herself. She then opens the door and goes out into the main living room/breezeway.  
Sitting on a couch Lightening sifted through paperwork, Regina sat next to him talking and pointing out similarities in cases that she had seen prior as Suguro stood behind and listened.  
Luna clears her throat. “Sorry I took so long.” She taps her foot on the carpet.  
Suguro looks at her and smiles.  
Regina stands. “It’s a woman’s prerogative Dear, and I hear that you just became a woman turning sixteen four days ago. To celebrate where do you want to go eat?”  
Luna shrugs her shoulders putting her hands behind her back and shifts back and forth.  
“Come on this is your home town isn’t it? Or at least a suburb of it. What place do you miss that you’d like to eat at?”  
“Um… There is this great little Ethiopian Restaurant in Ferndale that my parents used to take me to, or we could go down to Greek town…” Luna fidgets with her hair. “What sounds good to everyone?”  
“I’ve never had Ethiopian food before.” Suguro says. “That gets my vote.” He looks at Lightening.  
“Any chance I could get a burger there?” Lightening says looking through his shaggy bangs.  
“Come on Lewin, expand your palate a bit.” Regina shakes her head at him. “Ethiopian sounds good to me. Let’s get going I’m ready to eat.”  
Luna’s stomach grumbles. “Me too. I haven’t eaten in several days.”  
Regina looks at her and shakes her head. “Why didn’t you say something Dear? I could have made you something to hold you over.”  
Luna lowers her head. “I don’t know. I suppose I didn’t want to be a burden on you anymore than I already was.”  
“Oh, come now Sweetie. You would never be a burden.” She walks up to Luna and takes her hand.  
Luna looks up at her with a little bow. “Thank you.”  
“You’re Welcome Honey.” She lets out a little laugh. “You’ve been in Japan studying for how long?”  
“Um…Since August.”  
“And you already have their mannerisms down.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You bow every time you thank me.”  
Luna looks down at her hand which Regina was still holding. “I do it to reflect my honesty in thanking you.”  
“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. In fact I would love to see it done here in the States. I just couldn’t help but notice it.” She pats Luna’s hand again and releasing it turns to the guys. “Alright let’s go. I’ll drive so Lewin you get to navigate.”


	3. Birthday Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightening starts to reach in and Suguro stops him. “Did you wash your hands?”  
> Lightening smirks at him. “Yes mom, do you want to smell them?” He shoves his hands in Suguro’s face.  
> “Ick! No, I just wanted to make sure.” He pushes Lightening’s hand away.

When they get to the restaurant it is empty except for a bickering couple in the far corner. The atmosphere of the restaurant is a stark contrast from the outside. It is brightly colored with red and orange accent walls. Over their heads is a stained glass light that had a cherub like face in the middle of a blue aloe plant and a tribal pattern bordering it. Little statues of Ethiopian fighters and knickknacks line the shelves just underneath.  
“This is cool.” Suguro says as he pulls his scarf out from around his neck.  
Luna walks up to the hosting stand. The greeter is an Ethiopian woman in her fifties, with deep brown skin, greying hair to her shoulders, and an engaging face. She smiles lighting up when she sees Luna. “Selam, Luna!” she greets her.  
Luna smiles. “Selam, Eddel.”  
Eddel comes out from behind the hosting stand and embraces Luna. “You’ve gotten so big since I saw you last. How’s your uncle Igor?”  
“Working.” Luna says with a grin.  
“Aren’t we all?” She smiles widely pinching Luna’s cheek. “Oh, my little neighbor it’s so good to see you.” She clears her throat. “So sorry, you didn’t all come here to see me gush over Luna. You came here for food. How many Luna?”  
“Four please.”  
“Alright let me see.” Eddel walks back to the hosting stand and looks at her seating arrangements. “I want to sit you in Abraham’s station. You would like to sit at a basket right?”  
Luna nods her head with a smile.  
“Okay,” she marks the seating table with a pen. “Right this way.”  
Luna follows closely behind Eddel. “I can’t believe Abraham is still here. I thought he was going to college.”  
“Oh, he is but he still lives in the area so he works with us on the weekends when we are busier.”  
Luna looks around. “Well this is the quietest I ever remember seeing you guys.”  
“It’s early yet. We serve dinner till ten in the evening now.” Eddel seats them in chairs low to the ground around a brightly colored hourglass shaped wicker basket, small side tables were next to every other chair. “Abraham will be right with you.”  
Regina sits and looks at the dinner menu. “Uh, there’s only two choices on the menu Luna, Ethiopian Feast or Vegetarian.”  
Luna nods. “We have to do the Ethiopian Feast and add the lamb. They will bring it out on a big tray for us to share.” She smiles using her hands to describe the dinner.  
Lewin crosses his arms and hiccups a laugh.  
Suguro glares at him but says nothing.  
“It’s my father’s favorite. I mean…” She stops taking a deep breath. “It was his favorite. I wish…” She wanted to say that she wishes her family were here. Her mother, father, and brothers but instead she makes herself focus on the people that were with her. The people that care about her enough to spend time with her outside of work and school. Recomposing herself she clears a lump from her throat and shakes her head. “No…” She looks up at them and forces herself to smile wider than she felt. “I’m grateful that you three are here with me.” She then bows. “Thank you for being my friends and celebrating with me.”  
Lightening laughs grinning widely. “Don’t thank me I’m only here because Regina is paying for food.”  
Regina nudges his shoulder with her fist. “Come now Lewin.”  
Luna smiles this time for real with a little laugh in it. “Regardless Professor Light I want to thank you for keeping your promise and getting me out of that ‘Hell Hole’. I hope that when the opportunity arises that you will feel confident asking me to help you again.” She bows again this time much lower nearly falling out of her chair.  
“Are you tying your shoe?”  
Luna looks up. “Abraham! Selam.”  
Before them stood a young man of eighteen with deep dark skin, raven colored curly hair cropped short and espresso colored eyes. He shakes his head smiling. “So formal Little Fly.”  
Luna gets up from her seat to embrace him. “It’s good to see you Flew.”  
“It’s good to see you too Little Fly.” He pulls back and looks at her while she stands before him. “Who said you could grow up though? You’ve filled out. You’re turning out to be a foxy lady!” He chuckles with a wink.  
Luna’s face turns red as she shakes her head.  
Suguro tenses up and scratches his ear.  
She clears her throat. “Abraham this is my Professor from True Cross Academy Lewin Light.” She motions to Lightening with an open hand.  
Abraham and Lightening shake hands.  
“This is Regina Beal, she was a good friend of my parents.”  
“It’s a pleasure Abraham.” Regina shakes his hand.  
“The pleasure is mine Miss Beal.” He smiles with a wink.  
Luna looks at Suguro with a smile that she cannot hide and tries to stifle the girlish beaming in her voice. “And this is my good friend from my advanced classes Ryuji Suguro. He’s also my running partner.”  
“Ah, so you’re the one replacing me. You’ve got big shoes to fill making sure that this one stays out of trouble on her morning runs.” Abraham offers his hand to Suguro with a smirk. “Is Ryu your first or last name?”  
Suguro’s eye brows go up immediately in frustration.  
Luna bites her lip. American culture was much more laid back about names than Japanese culture and Suguro was a bit of a stickler for being proper. She interjects before Suguro can say anything. “He prefers to be called Suguro. In Japanese culture it is proper to use someone’s last name until you get to know them personally.”  
“Oh!” Abraham laughs. “Sugaro.”  
Suguro rolls his eyes. “Close enough.” He stands to shake Abraham’s hand.  
Abraham is taller than Suguro by about three centimeters but not as broadly built or as muscular. His mature eighteen year old face smiles wider showing off the brightness of his teeth against his dark skin as he shakes Suguro’s hand. “You’ve got a good handshake.”  
Suguro smirks back at him and nods. “Likewise.”  
Luna looks down and sees that both guys’ knuckles are bulging in the hand shake. She runs her left hand through her hair brushing hair off her face. She looks to Lightening and Regina. “Abraham was my neighbor in Hamtramck when I was in grade school. We use to terrorize the neighborhood together.”  
Eddel walks past them with a group of five people.  
“Looks like I need to get back to work.” Abraham releases Suguro’s hand.  
Suguro and Luna both sit down.  
“What can I get everyone to drink?” Abraham grabs a notepad from his pocket.  
“I’ll have the Ethiopian Tea please.” Says Luna.  
“The usual for the Little Fly. Sugarro?”  
Suguro arches his eye brow and clears his throat “Su-gur-ro. Coffee and a water please.”  
Luna puts her hand on her forehead and shakes her head back and forth taking a deep exasperated breath. Abraham was going to milk this for all it was worth. He loved getting under people’s skin.  
He smiles laying on the charm. “Miss Beal?”  
“What’s the Ethiopian Tea?” She looks up asking Abraham.  
“It’s a sweet tasting tea served hot with cinnamon, orange, lemon and clove flavors.”  
“Hm… I think I’m going to try the Tej Honey Wine and a water please.”  
Abraham nods his head. “Excellent choice. And you sir?” He looks at Lightening.  
“I’ll have a beer.”  
“Would you like a water too sir?”  
“No that won’t be necessary.” Lightening shakes his head.  
“Alright, will we be doing the Ethiopian Feast or the vegetarian offering today?”  
“Luna suggested we have the Ethiopian Feast and add the lamb.” Regina nods towards Luna as she orders.  
“That’s a great choice. You can’t go wrong with the lamb.” He stuffs his notepad in his pocket. “I’ll be right back with your drinks and your food should be out soon too.”  
“Thank you Abraham.” Regina says at the same time as Luna.  
Abraham nods and walks to the back.  
Regina smiles. “Can you show me where the rest room is Luna?”  
“Sure, I’ll go with you.” Luna nods and gets up from her seat. Walking around her chair and behind Suguro’s.  
He turns watching her go past. “Are the men’s right next to the women’s?”  
“Yes, they are. Do you want to follow us?”  
Suguro shakes his head. “I’ll go in a minute I just want to wash my hands before we eat.”  
Luna smiles. “You noticed there weren’t any utensils huh. That’s one of the charms about eating here. You have to do it with your hands.”  
“In that case,” Suguro looks over at Lightening. “Lightening is coming with me.”  
“I washed my hands… Yesterday.” Lightening says with a smirk.  
Luna laughs, “The restroom is this way Ms. Beal.”  
“We’ll be right back guys.” Regina says, “Don’t start without us.” She points at Lightening teasingly.  
He smirks at her with a chuckle his arms folded across his chest.  
Regina follows Luna into the restroom. As they approach the sinks Regina speaks. “You don’t have to be so formal with me Luna. You are more than welcome to call me Regina.” She looks at her in the mirror, harbors a deep sigh and looks back down at her hands.  
Luna looks over at her. “Is everything okay Regina?”  
Regina smiles but it seems forced. “Oh yes. Everything is fine. It’s just strange to see you looking just like your mom. I feel like I could reminisce about the old days and you would know what I was talking about.”  
“Oh… Well you could still reminisce. I just won’t be able to give you any feedback.”  
Regina giggles her mind trailing off. “I remember when your mom was pregnant with you. She had the worst morning sickness for the first trimester. We would go to the doctor together for checkups.”  
Luna arches an eyebrow. “Why would you need a checkup? Were you sick at the time?”  
Regina sighs pumping some soap into her palm and turning on the water. “No, I was pregnant too, but I lost the baby at the beginning of the third trimester. That’s when I left for Louisiana.” She watches her hands as the suds bubble up. “Your mom and dad were upset that I left before you were born but it was just too hard for me to stay.” Rinsing the soap away she looks up at Luna. “I’m glad that I had this opportunity to meet you though. It’s been a long time coming. I’m sorry about that.”  
Luna suds up her hands too. “If my dad was upset he never showed it. He always talked very highly of you.” She quickly rinses her hands.  
Regina Hums. “That’s nice to hear. I must admit it is nice to see Lewin again after so many years as well. I thought it would be much harder to see him.” She turns off the water and flicks the excess off her hands. “He really hasn’t changed much. He’s the same brass demon chaser he always was. Age has only made him more cautious I think.”  
“Unless he was a crazy reckless esquire I doubt that he’s any more cautious then he was before.” Luna pulls some paper towel from a stack and dries her hands.  
“What makes you say that?” Regina takes a paper towel too.  
“The first day I was in his summoning class he asked me to call out one of my summons. When I asked him why he called out a Peg Lantern demon telling me to defend myself and the class.”  
Regina laughs heartily. “Yep that sounds like him.” Regina opens the door and they walk out together.  
As they approach the table Abraham is setting down drinks. Suguro sits alone at the basket and Abraham chats with him.  
“So Sugaro!”  
Suguro looks up brows furrowed in annoyance that Abraham kept saying his name wrong. “My name is pronounced Sue-gur-roh!”  
Abraham smirks. “Sue-gur-roh,” He mocks him. “I didn’t want to say anything in front of Luna but I noticed her two black eyes. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” He looks at Suguro intently waiting for his reply.  
“I have no idea how she got them. She didn’t tell me.” Suguro’s face softens a little, his answer was sincere.  
Abraham backed off. “Good.”  
Luna comes around behind them and Regina on the other side. “I got in a fight at school, because of that I almost didn’t get to come home, but Professor Light vouched for me since I didn’t start the fight.”  
Abraham looks up at Luna. “You got in a fight Little Fly?” He shakes his head. “I don’t believe it. You were the one always keeping me out of trouble.”  
Luna sits in her seat. “It’s a good thing I did because now you are going to college to be a corrections officer right?” She picks up her tea and blows on it.  
“Yeah well something in Law Enforcement anyways. I want to make sure our old neighborhood stays safe.” He stands up scratching the back of his head as Lightening comes up behind him and sits in his seat.  
“That’s a good ambition. Have you ever thought about being an exorcist?” Asks Suguro.  
“I’m not religious like the Little Fly is over there.” He gestures his head towards Luna. “So I couldn’t be, plus I feel like humans make excuses to often to act badly and blame it on things like the Devil.”  
Suguro opens his mouth to speak again but is interrupted by the food being set in front of them by another server.  
“Abraham don’t ignore your other guests.” They whisper and then walk away.  
He turns his head to the other server. “Sorry.” Looking back to the group he says. “Alright, to those of you who haven’t eaten with us before, the crape like thing in front of you is injera you’ll use that to grab each item of food you want. It’s really filling so use it sparingly. I’ll come and check on you momentarily to see if you need more of anything. Any questions?”   
As he waits for a response Regina shakes her head. “No I think we are good here.”  
“Wonderful, enjoy.”  
Lightening starts to reach in and Suguro stops him. “Did you wash your hands?”  
Lightening smirks at him. “Yes mom, do you want to smell them?” He shoves his hands in Suguro’s face.  
“Ick! No, I just wanted to make sure.” He pushes Lightening’s hand away.  
Luna laughs crosses herself and lowers her head.  
Regina crosses herself too lowering her head. Lightening and Suguro lower their heads and put their hands together as Luna blesses the food.  
Regina adds after Luna’s ‘Amen’. “And thank you for Luna’s safety. Along with the fellowship of new and old friends.”  
Luna sighs and wipes a tear from her face.  
Regina leans over the basket and pats Luna’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
Luna nods. “I’m happy and sad all at the same time.”  
Regina hands her a tissue from her purse. “I’ve been in that situation before Honey. Focus on the happy and life will iron itself out.”  
Luna smiles, “Hai!”  
“Itadakimasu” Adds Suguro.  
Luna smiles and pulls off a piece of injera scooping up some of the lamb. “I’ll focus on the happy by enjoying the lamb for my dad.”


	4. A Restless Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's voice crackles with the emotion she is trying to hide. “Ryuji?”  
> He stretches his arms up over his head and turns. “Hey Luna, can’t sleep?”  
> Luna shakes her head. “Can I come in?”  
> He arches an eyebrow confused.

Lewin and Regina had gone out for a drink to catch up more after they had gotten back from the restaurant. It had been decided during dinner that they would stay at Regina’s rental for the night.  
It was late. Luna was wakeful tossing and turning. Every little sound made her jump with worry that someone was trying to come into her room to do who knows what to her during the night. After an hour of trying to sleep she decides to go into the kitchen for some water. Opening the door to her room the hallway is dark except for a sliver of light coming from another bedroom with the door slightly cracked open. Luna wanders past the door and peers in. Suguro is in a tee-shirt and flannel pajama pants huddled over a desk with his back to her. Continuing her stroll to the kitchen she can see the moon is bright enough for her to maneuver it without turning on a light. She grabs a glass from the cupboard fills it with cold water and chugs it down. The cooling effect tingles her mouth and throat but it doesn’t quell the burning in her heart. Both her brothers were dead, they died defending her from James at the last moment. The knowledge of this made her feel guilty to still be alive while their short lives had been snuffed out. Standing at the sink she quietly cries masking her mouth with her hand so her sobs wouldn’t disturb Suguro’s studies. She didn’t want him to think that she was weak like the agent that said she wasn’t fit to be an exorcist as she mourned over her brothers.  
The faucet drips in accordance with her as she grabs another glass from the cupboard. Filling both glasses she remembers which one was hers. She wipes her face to remove the evidence of her crying and walks back down the hallway to Suguro’s door. Stopping at it she peers in. Her voice crackles with the emotion she is trying to hide. “Ryuji?”  
He stretches his arms up over his head and turns. “Hey Luna, can’t sleep?”  
Luna shakes her head. “Can I come in?”  
He arches an eyebrow confused.  
Luna feels her heart sink at his reaction. “I’m sorry I can see you’re working. I’ll just go back to bed.” She starts to turn from the doorway.  
His brows slowly soften. “No, it’s okay I can take a break. Come in.” Suguro motions towards her and gets up from his chair to clear off a spot on his bed for her to sit.  
Luna walks in and sets one of the glasses of water on the desk away from his schoolbooks. “I saw that you were working when I went to the kitchen so I brought you some water. I’ll set it here for you.” Luna takes a step back and Suguro steps up to the desk grabbing the water glass.  
“Thanks.” He takes a long drink and gestures his hand to the bed beseeching Luna to sit down. Swallowing he looks at her arches his eyebrow once again and nods his head. “Go ahead and sit on the bed. I cleared it off for you.”  
Luna walks over and sits on the bed pulling her legs up onto it so she can sit cross legged.  
“So why can’t you sleep?” He says as he sits back down on the desk chair turning it towards her slightly.  
Luna looks down at her water glass watching the water glisten in the rooms light. “I keep closing my eyes and realize that I can’t hear my brothers snoring.” She lowers her head and holds back tears. “So I listen harder and then every little sound makes me jump.” Her voice is shaky as she still pushes back the tears. “I’m afraid that someone is going to come beat me in the night.”  
Suguro sighs deeply arching his eyebrows in anger this time but his voice is caring and soft. “Is that why you have those two black eyes?”  
Nodding her head Luna says, “I probably deserved it though. I attacked one of the wardens for calling my brother’s and me animals.” She turns her head away so that she wouldn’t see Suguro’s reaction to her acting so violently. Rubbing her cheek on her tank top she wipes away a stray tear that fell from her eye.  
He grumbles under his breath and then sternly says. “Don’t ever say or think that Luna. There would never be any reason for anyone to ever raise a hand to you.”  
She exhales feeling slightly comforted by his words and the emotion in which he said them. “Ryuji?” her voice cracks and she clears her throat. “Will you sit up with me until I fall asleep?” She pauses thinking her request was a little absurd but she pressed on. “I just want to feel safe.”  
Suguro seems taken back by her request at first and then smiles, “Sure.” He stands and grabs his water glass. “Come on let’s get you tucked in.”  
Luna puts her feet on the ground and slides off the bed. Suguro reaches out turning off his light as they exit the room. He then hovers his arm around her waist not actually touching her, allowing her to lead the way to her room. Luna opens the door and saunters in. She pulls out the chair from her desk so that Suguro could sit there and continue studying if he wanted. He walks over with a smirk scratching his head and sits down. Luna stands over him for a moment.  
His eyes look up towards her but his head doesn’t move. “What?” he asks.  
Luna bows slightly. “Thank you for doing this.”  
He nods his head. “Go ahead, get comfortable.”  
Luna turns on her heels walking towards the bed and puts her water on the night stand. Lifting up the blankets she climbs in turns to her side and puts one hand under the pillow so that she can see Suguro. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time. It felt nice to have someone who she cared about look at her like that.  
He looks down at his water glass and readjusts his sitting position bringing his leg up to be across his other. “Luna can I ask you something?” He fidgets with his glass.  
“Of course.” She says with a yawn.  
“Well, I can’t stop thinking about, ah…” He pauses and takes a deep breath. “About what you said the other day in Lightening’s office.”  
Luna’s mind races along with her heart. She knows that in reality it was only four days ago that they were alone in Lightening’s office but so much had happened to her in those last few days that her mind was hazy about what she had actually said. “What exactly did I say?”  
Suguro sets his glass of water on the desk next to his chair. Readjusts his leg yet again so it’s on the floor and putting his elbows on his knees lowers his head to run his fingers through his hair. “You said that you admire me.”  
“And I do.” Luna says reaffirming it without thinking.  
One side of his lip curls into a smile as he continued still looking down at the ground. “And that you thought my strength and sense of justice was a rarity in this world.”  
Luna shifts and puts her other hand under her cheek, trying to push down the fear of rejection from the one person she wanted to be closest to. “Those words are still true.” She manages to say more cautiously this time.  
He finally looks back up at her his face illegible. “But it’s not true is it? It’s not true because you should see those things in yourself as well.”  
Luna looks at Suguro’s feet and shakes her head humbly. “No, I wish I were more like you, but I’m not.”  
His smirk returns as he repeats her words to her. “Luna, I think that your sense of justice and strength are just as much of a rarity. And…” He gets up from the chair walking towards her. With each of his steps Luna can feel her heart beat harder. The next moment she realizes he is kneeling down beside the bed, his arms folded on top of the mattress with his chin resting on them. His face is less than ten centimeters from her own. “And I really like and admire you,” he pauses, “a lot.” He then smiles. “Luna,” Her name purrs off his tongue sweetly. “I know you’ve been through a lot these last few days. I want to be supportive in any way I can, but I can’t stop thinking…” He sits up looking down at his arms. “All I want to do is kiss you right now, but I don’t want to take advantage of you.” He whispers slowly looking into her eyes and tilting his head slightly. “So…May I kiss you?”  
Luna nods her head barely believing what she heard come from his mouth. Her mind is spinning with excitement as Suguro leans in putting a hand on her chin and gently lifts her head so that he has a clear path to her lips. He looks at her nervously closing his eyes. Luna does too. His kiss is firm, he leans his chin against hers. His goatee hairs tickle her chin the feeling of it makes her giddy as all of the pain that she had felt earlier washed away for the moment. She pushes into his kiss moving her body so that she can get her hands along the back of his neck feeling the prickliness of his new hair cut on her fingertips. Moving her hand her thumb brushes his ear.  
Suguro hums opening his mouth slightly and softly wets Luna’s lips with his tongue. He then wraps his arms around her embracing her in a hug as he sits up onto the bed. Luna wraps her arms around his neck and matches his tongue, it is soft, moist and warm. He tasted like the coming of spring smells. Luna hums breathing through her nose as she wishes for the kiss to never end.  
Eventually Suguro pulls away and looks into Luna’s eyes as she slowly opens them. “Was that okay?” He asks unsure.  
Luna smirks, “I don’t know. You better try it again for me to be sure.”  
Laughing Suguro pulls her back in. This time parting her lips with his tongue partaking in a deeper more passionate kiss. Luna softly rubs her tongue on the underside of his, feeling the muscle tighten and loosen. Reaching her hand up she softly touches his ear again making him hum and jump a little. She wiggles one of his piercings sticking her petite finger in the hoop and pulls lightly on it letting her fingers slide over the cool smooth metal surface. His humming becomes more of a growl as Luna can feel his chest vibrate. He then slides his soft mouth along her cheek kissing all the way along to her ear. When he gets there he licks her earlobe and then nibbles on it lightly.  
Luna feels her body arch and her voice come out breathless and hot. “Ryuji!” She moans.  
With his lips still curled around her earlobe he smiles. “Luna!” He whispers with just as much enthusiasm.  
Just then Regina and Lewin come back from the bar. Their voices can be heard loud and cheerful down the hallway. Both of them panic worried that they were caught doing something they probably should not be. Scrambling to the door Suguro turns the nob and softly shuts it. “I didn’t know that you were the one that put that wraith toad in the boy’s bathroom.”  
Regina is laughing so hard she snorts, “Yeah, and Professor Morton was so mad he punished us all for it.” She bursts out with another loud laugh. She coughs clearing her throat sobering up a bit. “That was the first time you kissed me.”  
Lewin’s voice sounds deeper than usual and Luna could hear the smile in it. “If I can help it, it won’t be the last.”  
“Well in that case I’ve got something to show you.”  
Luna hears Regina and Lewin’s footsteps pass Suguro’s room and then hers.  
“Mmm…I’d follow that fine ass anywhere Regina.” Lewin says on the other side of Luna’s door.  
“Sh! The esquires are probably sleeping. You’ll wake them up.” She says teasingly as a door opens and closes making the house silent again.  
Suguro looks at Luna and arches an eyebrow at her. “Wonder what they’re doing?” It was a statement more than a question. He comes back over to Luna and kneels by the bed. He looks up at her and then supports his head in his hand as he leans on the mattress. “I’m sorry I let passion get the better of me. I really do have more respect for you than that.”  
Luna tries to rub the heat she felt out of her cheeks. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t make it any easier for you to stop. We’ll just have to be more careful.”  
Suguro nods his head and slowly stands. “I’m going to go get my papers from my room. Lightening will want to see my report in the morning and I want to make sure it’s ready when he reads it. I promise I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”  
Luna nods smiling. “Okay.”  
He walks up to the door silently and down the hallway. A moment later he appears back in Luna’s room with several books stuffed with papers and his laptop. Spreading them out on the desk he organizes them and then sits down.  
“Can I ask you a question Ryuji?” Luna asks him before he gets back into his work.  
“Hm?” he says in response looking up at her rubbing his shoulder.  
“Why did it take so long for you to tell me how you felt? I mean we have spent a lot of time together and everyone else seemed to notice that we liked each other.”  
He turns his face towards the books on the desk as if they were going to tell him what to say. “Well, I felt threatened by you and Shima’s relationship for a long time. You guys were always making jokes and I thought you were interested in him. Also it seemed like every time I tried to tell you how I felt you were pushing me away, or even running away in some cases.” He shifts around some papers still looking at the desk.  
“I’m sorry for making you jealous and being silly with Shima. Please understand that was never my intention, but I don’t remember ever pushing you away.” Luna tries to reflect back on times that would have caused him to think that other than the most recent one in which she kissed his cheek in Lewin’s office.  
Suguro scratches his leg with his foot and grumbles embarrassed. “I tried to tell you how I felt in Kyoto and again when Lightening and I came to see your uncle, but you seemed upset with me both times so I stopped trying after that. I thought you just wanted to be friends.”  
Luna props herself up on her elbow to see him more clearly. His jaw is tight, she can tell he’s gritting his teeth even though his mouth is closed. “You’re right. I’m sorry about what I said in Kyoto. I was quite hurt about what you had said on the train about girls batting eyelashes at you. As for my reaction in the kitchen at my uncles...” She looks down at her hand and picks at her nails. “I was scared that Professor Light was going to take us both away as traders. Me for being suspected of being an Illuminati sympathizer and my uncle for attacking the Okumara brothers.” Luna puts her hands together and bows to Suguro. “Will you forgive me?”  
He smiles and nods his head. “No need to ask for forgiveness. I could never hold anything against you.”  
She smiles, “Thank you.” Bowing slightly she allows herself to lay down on the bed on her back to look up at the ceiling.  
Suguro breathes in a sigh and hums out. “Goodnight Luna.”  
“*Oyasumi Ryuji.” Luna says turning her head for a second to look at him before closing her eyes.  
Suguro lets out a quiet laugh.  
Luna lets her mind slip off. She could have sworn she had heard Suguro say something else but she was too relaxed to make it out. For the first time that Luna can remember in eight years she drifted off to sleep without any fear of what tomorrow had to bring.  
*Oyasumi- Goodnight in Japanese.


	5. Breakfast with the almost Light's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna hears Regina talking to Suguro.
> 
> “I remember being a teenager,” she reminisces, “but I’m only going to tell you this once. Karol and Aurora Wilk were both good friends of mine, so if I find out that you are doing anything with their daughter that they wouldn’t have approved of your number will be up. So you treat her like the lady she is.”
> 
> “Yes ma’am, I wouldn’t dream of treating her any other way.” Replies Suguro.

Luna breathes in and slowly starts to wake up keeping her eyes closed for a moment. She hears a methodical sound beside her bed. As she opens her eyes she realizes that Suguro had fallen asleep on the floor next to her bed. Looking down at him she has the sudden urge to touch his cheek but she refrains. Instead she shifts in the bed to see him more clearly making the bed creak.

Suguro’s arm tightens and he reaches up to pat Luna’s arm. She hears his voice husky and quiet. “It’s okay I’m still here. No one is going to hurt you on my watch.”

Luna looks at the clock on the nightstand next to her water that she never drank. “But Ryuji it’s almost seven thirty.”

His eyes fly open. “What?” He sits up and looks at the nightstand. “So it is.” He lays back down and stretches. Looking up at Luna he smiles. “*Ohyaogōzaimasu.” He puts his arms under his pillow.

“Ohyaogōzaimasu, did I wake you?” Luna says softly.

“Mmm… It’s ok. I thought you were having a bad dream again. You were talking and thrashing around in your sleep all night.”

Luna couldn’t remember any of her dreams good or bad during the night. “I’m sorry. Did I keep you up all night?”

“A little but I’m feeling pretty rested now.” He hums and his chest vibrates. “Did you get enough sleep?”  
Luna nods, “Yes, I don’t remember any of last night after we said good night.” She clears her throat. “I actually don’t recall ever falling asleep so quickly.” Luna glides off the bed. Suguro slides over so that Luna could lie down next to him as she puts her head on his shoulder.

“That’s good.” He rubs her shoulder warming it with the friction. He looks at her squinting and lets out a little chuckle. “I like this.” Suguro pulls at the hair at her temples softly to get a better look. “When did you get it done?”

“It’s kind of an interesting story actually. I had promised my Kowatora my wolf’s grey fur color as a contract for his alliance. When he took my wolf’s color he also was taking my hair color. I stopped him before he made me completely grey but he couldn’t replace all of the color he had taken. He said it was attached to my wolf somehow. I think he was just being a trickster.”

“It’s a possibility. Kowatora’s can be nasty.” He sighs and clears his throat.

“I’ve seen that I have to be extra careful around him. At least he showed his true colors right away.” Luna props herself up on her elbow and looks down at Suguro. She moves her leg and it slides up over his calf.

He looks down blushing. “Uh…”

Luna moves her leg and blushes. “I’m sorry. I promised I would try and make a conscious effort to be careful about those kinds of things.”

Suguro props himself up onto an elbow to be level with her. He then runs his fingers over her cheek and jaw, beckoning her in for a kiss. “Don’t be sorry I’m on my guard now, and I’ll fight back a little harder too.” He kisses her lips softly. “Hmm… Thank goodness.” He whispers as he pulls away with his eyes still closed.

“For what?” Luna asks as she runs her thumb along his hand that still caressed her cheek.

He blushes a little. “I was thinking,” He laughs, “Thank goodness last night wasn’t a dream.”

Luna blushes too but wants to hear more. “Do you dream of me often?”

Suguro smiles like he is hiding a secret. “Yeah, occasionally.”

They hear someone walk past the door into the kitchen and both look over seeing a shadow pass in front of Luna’s door.

Suguro looks at Luna. “You stay here for a second I’ll sneak out and then you come out in a minute or two.” She nods her head and he kisses her forehead as he gets up from the floor. He then slowly saunters to the door and opens it peering out. He looks back at Luna winking at her right before he leaves the room closing the door.  
Luna changes into her bra but stays in her pajamas grabbing a robe Regina had let her borrow until her clothing could be washed. Opening the door she walks across the hall to the bathroom. She hears Regina talking to Suguro.

“I remember being a teenager,” she reminisces, “but I’m only going to tell you this once. Karol and Aurora Wilk were both good friends of mine, so if I find out that you are doing anything with their daughter that they wouldn’t have approved of your number will be up. So you treat her like the lady she is.”

“Yes ma’am, I wouldn’t dream of treating her any other way.” Replies Suguro.

“Good boy!” Regina says.

Luna shakes her head and goes into the bathroom to wash her face. When she comes out into the kitchen Suguro is sitting at the island eating some grits and eggs that Regina had made.

Regina turns from the stove as Luna pulls out a chair next to Suguro on the island. “Good morning Luna how did you sleep?”

Luna looks up at her and decided that conveying the truth would be best. “I was pretty wakeful until around one o’clock or so. Suguro sat up with me until I fell asleep.”

He looks up at Regina and smiles without showing his teeth then goes back to his plate. Trying to scoop up the egg and grits with his fork unsuccessfully.

“Ah, well I’m glad that you have close friends that you trust. Especially ones that are as talented as Lewin seems to think this one is.” Regina slides a plate of grits and eggs in front of Luna. “Do you need any hot sauce?” she asks.

“No, but could I have some pepper?” Luna asks.

Regina hands her a pepper mill and then looks at her face. “I bet I have something to cover up those two black eyes if you want.”

“Maybe.” Luna says.

There is a knock on the door. Regina looks towards the front room. “That’s funny no one should know that we are here.” She pats herself to make sure her gun is on her and proceeds to the door. As it creeks open the crisp 

November air cools the room.

Luna hears a familiar voice. “Regina? It’s been a long time. I never would have expected to see you within a fifty mile radius of Lewin.”

Regina sighs. “Time has healed my wounds.”

“I wish I could say the same.” The familiar voice sighs. “How are you?”

“I’m fine thank you. It is good to see you Igor.”

“It is fine seeing you Regina. Lewin called me and told me where he was, and relayed the message that my niece Luna was alright. You can understand my confusion as I thought she was at school all week. Are they still here?”

Luna had already gotten up from her chair by the time her uncle had finished his question she had run over to the door. “Uncle Igor!” She shouts and wraps her arms around him.

He grabs her lifting her up off the ground. “Luna, I’m so mad at you right now.” He grumbles but his voice isn’t really mad. “I’m so happy that you are alright.” He sets her down.

“I’m sorry Uncle Igor. I realize I should have told you about the DVD I received that was from the Illuminati in the guise of mom but I knew that you would stop me and worry too much.”

“Damn right I’d worry!” He stops yelling and touches her cheekbone. “What happened to your eyes?”

“It’s kind of a long story but one of the wardens kicked me in the face while I was sleeping.” Luna scratches her head.

Neuhaus grimaces, “He’ll get what he deserves.”

“Don’t worry Neuhaus. I got him for ya.” Regina says motioning her hand like a gun. “Bang! Right between the eyes.”

He rubs the eyebrow above his one good eye and looks at her. “Well that’s not what I meant but that works I guess.”

“Hi-ya Neuhaus!”

Neuhaus’s eye widens and he buries Luna’s face in his chest as he looks away himself. “Lewin for God sake put some clothes on.”

Regina turns to look at the spectacle and laughs. “Is it cold in here?”

Lightening doesn’t seem to be bothered by her comment at all. “I know a way to warm up.” He says.

“Go on Lewin you’ve got work to do and so do I.” She laughs again.

Luna hears Lightening go back down the hallway and close a door. Her uncle lets go of her head.

“Do you want some breakfast Igor? There is plenty.” Regina offers.

Neuhaus shakes his head. “I just wanted to stop by and make sure my niece was alright before I went on a mission.”

Luna looks up at him. “Where are you going Uncle Igor?”

“That’s classified, sorry.” He hands her a bag. “I brought you your spare school uniform. I hope the socks I grabbed you will be warm enough. It’s much colder here than it is in Tokyo right now.” He smiles at her and then looks beyond her toward the entrance to the kitchen. His face changes. Luna recognized it as his ‘I’m serious you better not face.’

Luna looks over to the kitchen as well.

Suguro had gotten dressed and was in his scarf and coat. “Good morning Mr. Neuhaus.”

He nods his head. “Morning Suguro.”

Suguro stands up straight making himself look as tall and confident as he could. “Can I walk you out Mr. Neuhaus? I need to ask you a question.”

He nods at Suguro. “I suppose so.” He then looks back down at Luna smiling. “I think I interrupted your breakfast. Go ahead and head back in the kitchen before it gets cold.”

Luna smiles hugging her uncle again. Grabbing the bag she then walks back to the kitchen. She looks at Suguro as she passes him. He has his eyes fixed on Neuhaus.

As Suguro walks up and approaches Neuhaus he opens the door. “Mr. Neuhaus.” He gestures outside. Neuhaus looks at him as he steps out and Suguro follows.

After the door closes Luna sits down to her breakfast. Regina comes in and pours herself a cup of coffee. “That was tense.” She comments looking at Luna.

“Uncle Igor’s always like that.” Luna says looking up from her plate.

“But is your boyfriend always so serious?” Regina watches Luna’s expression as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Luna is shocked to hear someone call Suguro her boyfriend other than Kamiki teasing him about all the attention he gives her, but she likes it. “Yes, Ryuji is a straight shooter.”

“I see.” She smiles and looks up as Lightening comes down the hallway. “The dead rise.”

Luna turns to look at him as he scratches his shaggy black hair and it falls into his eyes. He was dressed now. In his usual and perhaps his only pair of blue jeans and a holey white tee-shirt.

He sits at the far end of the island and looks back and forth between the two of them. “Mornin Ladies.” His southern drawl thicker now he was back in the states.

Luna nods. “Good Morning Professor Light. I wanted to ask you if I could go visit my parent’s grave sometime today.”

He nods back. “Yes, I don’t want you going alone though. One of the three of us should go with you.”

Luna smiles, “Thank you professor.”

Regina strolls over to him and does something under the counter to him that makes him jump, his blue eyes seem black as his pupils dilate to consume his irises and his mouth opens for a second. “Morning handsome.” She then slides a cup of coffee to him and fixes him a plate.

He watches her as she promenades around the kitchen. “Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider my offer Regina? You look offal good putzing around this kitchen in that robe.”

She turns with his plate in her hand. “Yeah but you have to admit I look a hell of a lot hotter with my sniper rifle in toe.” She shakes her head and releases a rough sigh. “You know I’m a workaholic Lewin as are you. We’d never see each other.” She sets his breakfast down in front of him and goes to the fridge.

“Can I have the…” She comes back with the hot sauce in her hand before he can finish asking for it. “Thank you.” He opens the hot sauce letting the cap fall to the counter. “Well I must admit Regina, Suguro is as good of a wife as you would have been. Though he’s not nearly as pretty.”

Regina sneers at him. “You’re never going to let that go are you?”

He shakes the hot sauce on his eggs and grits. “I understand why you did it. People don’t get to pick their nicknames.”

“No,” Regina agrees, “But they do choose the paths they take and yours tarnished both your and my reputations.”

He scratches his cheek just under his eye. “I just wish we could have talked about it before I was left standing at the end of the aisle alone. Plus no one has called me ‘The Torturer’ in years.”

Luna coughs as she inhales a piece of egg listening to that last bit.

Regina looks over, “Let me get you some water dear.” She pours the water into a glass and hands it to Luna. “That’s ancient history Lewin. No reason to bring it up now.” She scowls at him.

He nods his head and shoves an egg in his mouth then looks around the kitchen. “Where is Suguro anyway?”

The door opens and a cool breeze winds through the kitchen. Suguro reappears in the kitchen after taking off his boots and jacket. He is smiling from ear to ear.

“Well look what the cat just dragged in. You look like you just won the lottery boy.” Says Lightening as Suguro pulls the chair out next to Luna.

“I think I did.” He tries to wipe away the smile but it doesn’t work he’s too high up on cloud nine. He clears his throat. “May I have some coffee Ms. Beal?”

She catches herself staring at him and she jumps when he talks to her. “Yes, of course, do you need cream or sugar?”

“No, black please.”

Lightening is looking at him intently.

Suguro looks back at him. “It’s cold outside.”

Lightening smirks, “I gather that. Your nose and ears are telling as they are all red, but that doesn’t tell me how you won the lottery.”

Regina sets Suguro’s coffee down in front of him. “Thank you ma’am.” He blows on it and takes a sip.

“You’re not going to answer me are you?” Lightening says taking in a mouth full of grits.

“Did you ask me a question?” Suguro asks arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I was asking you if you got laid…”

“Huh?” Luna gasps.

“What!?” Suguro’s shocked at Lightening’s forwardness.

Luna hopes he won’t repeat himself, as she takes another mouth full of her own grits.

Regina puts her hand over his mouth. “Lewin! There are ladies present.”

He clears his throat. “Sorry.” He goes back to his breakfast but keeps watching Suguro.

Suguro takes another sip of coffee and then changes the subject. “So will we have time to go to the shooting range before we have to go back to Japan?”

Luna smiles, “I hope so.” She looks at Lightening. “Do you think we could do that professor Light?”

“Sure, can’t see why not. We’ll just use a skeleton key to get back afterwards.” He takes a sip of coffee and looks up at Regina. “When do you need to be back in Louisiana?”

She twists her hair tighter on top of her head with a hair stick. “Let me see.” She grabs her phone from the counter and scrolls through it. “As long as I don’t get called in for a mission between now and Tuesday I should be fine to take the two of them whenever.”

Luna smiles, “That’s awesome! I can’t wait to get some pointers from you. Do you think maybe I could shoot your sniper rifle too?”

Regina nods her head and Luna does a little dance.

Suguro and Lightening watch her and both smile at the same time.

Lightening shakes his head with a soft laugh and then clears his throat. “Suguro, did you get that report all done from the mission?”

He looks over and nods his head. “I did. I just need you to look it over for approval.”

“Fine, I’ll do that while you take Luna to the cemetery to pay her respects to her parents.”

Suguro nods his head.

“Can I drive out there professor?” Asks Luna.

Suguro gasps into his coffee cup making coffee splash onto his forehead. “You drive?”

“What? Yeah of course.” Luna says offering him her napkin. “I’ve had my permit for a year. I could take the driver’s test right now and get my license if I planned on staying in the states.”

Regina hands her the keys. “Just don’t scratch it. It’s a rental.”

Luna smiles as Suguro quivers with dread.

 

*Ohyaogōzaimasu- Good Morning in Japanese.


	6. And Deliver Us From Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna’s mind is hazy but she recognizes the feeling this demon has over her. It’s a Soul Eater. She gasps for air and tries to break its gaze but she cannot.

Luna drove slowly on their way to the cemetery. Not only were the roads slick from the snow that was falling in large puffs all around them outside but she could tell that Suguro was crawling out of his skin with the fear of her driving. Gently she pulled into the cemetery day parking and after looking around to see the parking lot empty she quickly sped up and then slammed on her breaks pulling a donut.

Clutching the dash board Suguro closed his eyes shouting. “Oh please let us live!” as Luna slides into a parking spot close to the gates entrance.

She puts the car in park and cuts the engine looking over at him as if nothing had happened. “What?”

“That was scary.” He says still shaking.

Luna bursts out laughing. “I did it on purpose.” She opens the door to the car. “Do you want me to leave the keys in the car so you can start it if you get too cold?”

“Um…” Suguro looks at the gate. “Do you mind if I wonder around the cemetery? Your headstones are different than the ones in Japan. I’m kind of interested in checking them out.”

Luna nods her head. “Sure. We’ll meet up at the entrance.” She looks at the clock on the cars dash. “How about at 10:30 which will be twenty minutes.”

Suguro nods his head.

Luna grabs a blanket she had brought from the backseat and pulls the keys from the car putting them in her pocket in exchange for her gloves. She wriggles her fingers into the holes and watches as Suguro gets out of the car and closes his door. Each breath they took left a cloud of steam around their noses and mouths.

Suguro looks across the car to her. “Are you going to lock it?”

“Oh Yeah.” Luna looks down at her pocket and pushes the button on the key fob hearing the locks go down.

“Psst!” She hears Suguro make a noise and as she looks up a snowball explodes on her shoulder.

Suguro laughs, “Direct hit!”

“Oh it’s on now!” Luna starts to scoop snow off the cars roof in retaliation and Suguro ducks behind the car. She packs the ball tightly and sneaks around the front of the vehicle as quietly as she can. She peeks around the front as Suguro is looking through the passenger side window.

“Where’d she go?”

Luna throws the snowball hitting Suguro’s side. “Ha, ha!” she stands up and does a little dance.

Suguro gets a sinister grin on his face as he leans down on the ground to make another snowball keeping his eyes on his target.

Luna tries to dart away to go back around the car again but ends up slipping backwards falling on her butt. “Whoop!” She just sits there laughing at herself.

Suguro rushes over laughing too. “Are you okay?”

She keeps laughing and nods her head. “Ow that hurt. The sidewalk is slippery as snot.” Her eyes water from laughing so hard.

Suguro picks up her blanket which she had dropped and offers his hand to help her up off the ground. “I’ll walk you in. Then you can pay your respects in private.”

Luna smiles breathing out a long breath a cloud trails behind her in the wind, still a little chuckle in her voice. “Thank you.” She takes Suguro’s hand one of his fingers slides between her coat and her glove caressing her wrist. “Burr… Your hands are cold. Don’t you have any gloves to put on?” She asks as she stands.

“I don’t like mittens or gloves. The knit gets in the way of working outside and soaks up water inevitably making your hands twice as cold.”

Luna brushes herself off as they start walking. “Well yeah that is true, but if you aren’t sticking your hands in the snow all the time they don’t get wet.”

“What’s the fun in that? Snow is for playing in.” He smiles at her. “Next time we have a snowball fight you won’t get out of being beaten so easily.”

She arches an eyebrow at him. “Is that right?”

He nods and leans in giving her a peck on the cheek. “Whoa!” Suguro starts to slip and Luna catches him by the elbow. “Thanks.” He grits his teeth in embarrassment.

“What kind of damsel would I be if I didn’t save my Musketeer right back?”

He laughs. “Just don’t make a habit out of saving me. It makes me uncomfortable to be one upped by a girl.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not a girl then.” Luna brushes hair off her cheek.

Suguro looks at her, his brows crossed in vexation. “How many times to I have to tell you that you are not a monster?”

Luna shakes her head. “That’s not what I meant. I was thinking now that I’m sixteen I’m a woman.” She smiles and raises her eyebrows at him. “How does it feel to be dating an older woman?”

Suguro blushes rubbing the back of his neck. “Woaw!” He quickly pulls his hand way from his skin. “You are right my hands are cold.”

They laugh together as they walk through the gate to the cemetery slipping and catching themselves. As they enter snow crunches beneath their feet and twigs pop and twist under them. Suguro hands Luna her blanket as they split off, Luna going Left and Suguro going right.

“Meet you back here in twenty.” Suguro says looking over his shoulder and sliding his hands in his coat pockets.

Luna nods “Yeah, twenty minutes.” She then proceeds to walk to her parent’s grave in the far left corner of the cemetery. Stooping down she picked up a pretty red leaf along the way. “Mom will appreciate this.” She says as she pushes away all of the negative feelings she had about her mother. “Help me forgive her Lord.” She whispers as she approaches the tombstone. She sets the leaf on the top of the headstone and then looks back and forth between her parents’ names etched into the stone reading them out loud. “Here lies Karol Felix Wilk & Aurora Luna Wilk (Dr. Ward), Loving Husband/father and Loving Wife/mother.”, their names were together just the way it should be Luna thought. She looks at her mother’s name. “Mom…” she starts to tear up and the words just come out in a hot mess of steamy clouds under her breath. “Please tell me that I wasn’t the product of one of your experiments. Please tell me that you loved Daddy and that you loved me too.” She breaks down. Tears stream down against her face as the snow hitting her nose quickly cools her tears. She wipes them away with her gloved hand. Trying to pull herself together to speak again. "Wendell who you knew as 227 and Alfred who you knew as 329 died. They died honorably, or at least I hope they did. I don't remember. I was told that they kept me from harm when I was a wolf. Even though this experience has been painful; for a fleeting moment I had a family again. Mom… if I take nothing else from this experience thank you for my life. Even if it's not what you wanted I’m grateful that you shared it with me." She lowers her head looking at the snow over her mother’s grave. “I love you mommy.”  
There is a crunch of snow behind her as a small family leaves the cemetery. She can hear them talking about the loved one they came to see fondly.  
She turns to her dad's name. "Daddy, I’m so sorry that I made you out to be a bad wolf for so many years, blaming you for everything that happened. It was just so hard losing you.” Reaching out to the tombstone she runs her fingers over his name. “You were my rock. I want to thank you for teaching me how to be strong and love when there is no hope.” She spreads out the blanket so she could lie down in the snow between them, laying her head on the stone and closing her eyes she continues. “I've met a really nice boy.” She shakes her head pausing. “No I mean. I've met a really nice man. I remember you telling me that no matter where I go in this world God will send us angels disguised as people. I have been blessed that he has sent me so many.”

She hears a crunch of snow again a little bit closer this time, but she ignores it. Resuming she kept speaking to her dad. “I wish you could have met Ryuji Daddy. Ryuji Suguro is his full name. I hope he’s the one we were praying for when we would pray for my life partner at night.” Luna is silent and just listens to the sounds all around her with her eyes closed. She waited in the silence to hear the toll of the clock’s bell near the cemetery to represent 10:30.

Swiftly approaching footsteps come running right up next to her and stand directly over her shoulder with no regard for her mother’s grave. A little voice speaks, “Are you sleeping?”

Luna opens her eyes and looks up at a curious little boy. She smiles and shakes her head. “No, I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Are you homeless? Mommy says that sometimes homeless people sleep in the cemetery.”

Luna laughs as she sits up. “No, I’m not homeless either. I actually live in a school dormitory in Tokyo Japan. Do you know where that is?”

The little boy shakes his head and kneels down next to her. “Is it far away?” He touches her sleeve.

Luna can feel his cold hand through her jacket. “Yes, Japan is quite far away.” She lifts up her arm and coughs into her elbow. Her throat seemed dry all of a sudden. “Sorry, Japan is about a…” She coughs again but this time she can’t stop.

“What’s the matter?” The little boy asks. “Demon got your tongue?” The voice of the little boy changes into a menacing laugh, his eyes turn from blue grey to a deep burgundy and his body starts to contort.

Luna’s mind is hazy but she recognizes the feeling this demon has over her. It’s a Soul Eater. She gasps for air and tries to break its gaze but she cannot.

It squeezes her arm harder and Luna realizes that it’s not her arm it’s squeezing but her throat. She gasps as it cuts off her oxygen supply even more. “I could smell your sweet sent all morning.” Luna’s pupils dilate as she fights to stay conscious, the bells toll. “Do you hear that my sweet?” He sniffs her. “My sweet spirited wolf. Today the bells toll for you.” It opens its mouth wide and Luna feels hers do the same against her will.  
She lets out a soundless and breathless scream.

A snowball hits the face of the Soul Eater and it releases Luna from its gaze. She breaks free of its grasp and scrambles away looking over to see her rescuer.

It’s a little girl of maybe eight or nine. She bends down and makes another snowball. “You get away from her you bully!” She throws the snowball at him and he starts to race toward her.

Luna tries to shout but her voice comes out weak and horse. “Run!”

The little girl covers her face and screams. As the Soul Eater lunges at her a series of bright sparks push it back and a shield forms around her.

Luna didn’t see Suguro come up to the little girl but he was now knelt beside her as he finished putting up his shield.

“Luna, are you alright?” He shouts over to her.

She nods her head and a weak, “Yes.” Ekes out of her mouth.

The Soul Eater charges towards them and once again bounces off his shield. The little girl screams.

Suguro looks down at her. “It’s okay.” He smiles trying to calm her. “Want me to tell you a secret?”

“Mm-hm.” She looks up to him nodding.

He leans close to her ear. “I’m training to be an exorcist.”

The Soul Eater hits the shield once more making the little girl jump. “Ah! Really?”

Suguro smiles and nods. “Do you want to help me exercise this demon?”

“I’m scared.” She grabs Suguro’s arm.

“I am too.” He looks up at the Soul Eater and then back down at the little girl. “It’s okay to be scared but we have to fight through it. Alright?”

She nods her head and tries to steel herself as the Soul Eater scratches at the shield this time. “Oo… Well don’t you have fun toys?”

“Ok, now close your eyes and repeat after me.” Suguro starts to recite the book of Exodus 17:6 knowing that that verse worked on the soul eater in the woods by the cram school campus. The little girl recites it with him shaky at first but then her confidence starts to boost her voice till it is strong and clear.

The soul eater hisses trying to get around Suguro’s shield but it encircles them.

Luna searches her pockets for her summoning papers. She finds them but she realizes her strongest demon, the Kowatora won’t work against a spirit demon. ‘Spirit against spirit…Will that work?’ She looked up at the little girl and Suguro. His shield starts vibrating and the brightness of it starts to fade. She decided she had to try. Rubbing her fist along the side of a gravestone she found a surface sharp enough to cut her knuckle open. 

“Please let this work.” She whispers. “Abandoned and forgotten children of the Lullaby I call thee forth, Jizo!”

A golden circle forms around her and she can smell incense as a man robed in gold comes from the circle. “What is your bidding?”

“A Soul Eater attacks my friends. I appeal to thee with the offerings we burn for God and man. Smoke the creature out, May Holy Incense consume him!”

He nods looks toward his intended objective and raises up his arms, khakkhara in both hands. As the khakkhara is swirled about him billows of incense smoke float towards the Soul Eater. When it comes into contact with the 

Soul eater it’s skin bubbles into blisters as if it were caused by fire.

The Soul Eater screams. “You dog! I will come back to you. Let me have some fun first.” As it turns it sees Jizo. “A named?”

“I seek only souls that have no bodies, where you whisper into the ears of the bodies stealing their souls. You will never have a name demon.” Jizo threatens it.

The Soul Eater glares at him. “When I eat the soul of your master she will give me a name for myself.”

Jizo looks at Luna and then back at the Soul Eater with a chuckle. “This is my orphan. I was called forth by her and I am her chosen spirit wielder.”

The Soul Eater breathes in a dark mass of energy. It encompasses around him forming black clouds of smoke. “You are simply too weak to be your own master named. I will give you mercy and snuff you out!”

Jizo holds his khakkhara out in front of himself and nods. “I dare you to try Nameless.”

The Soul Eater growls and pulls all of the darkness he has accumulated towards his core with his fists. Releasing it he growls again. A festering black mass races towards Luna and her familiar.

Jizo speaks to Luna. “Do not be afraid orphan. This fight is mine.”

Luna looks at Jizo. “I am not afraid. My God did not give me a soul full of fear, but of power, love and a sound mind. I am simply trying to remember the beginning of the Hallelujah chorus, to fulfill my part of our pact.”

“Hm…” He nods, “You make good on it.”

“Ditto!” Says Luna.

Jizo laughs, “Ha! Sassy little orphan!” He raises his khakkhara and slashes the black cloud with it right before it gets to them. As it bursts it turns white and tiny gold sparkles rain down.

“Are those souls?” Asks Luna.

Jizo says nothing only nods.

Luna looks past the Soul Eater and sees Suguro and the little girl. She has crawled onto his knee now and Luna can hear that the verse is nearly done. “Jizo!”

He cocks his head towards her.

“We need to stall it a little bit longer.” Luna takes a knee, she can feel her energy being drained by Jizo just being out.

“Are you strong enough?” Jizo says, his voice scares her. Now he sounds like a demon.

She pulls strength from deep inside of herself. “You make good on your promise Jizo! Our pact is that you will help me rid this world of demons that seek to ruin Assiah.”

“Very well.” His voice is his own again. “How shall I distract it?”

Luna’s head starts to pound. The flakes of snow float down around her like large feathers now sticking to her eyelashes.

The Soul eater had turned its attention back to Suguro and the little girl. It beats on Suguro’s shield again and the little girl wraps her arms around his neck.

The little girl then starts reciting an old prayer Luna recognized from catechism. “St. Michael the Archangel defend us in battle…” Her voice is loud and confident. It makes Suguro jump nearly losing his place in the verse.

The Soul Eater bangs harder and harder against the shield. “Shut up! Shut up!”

Luna looks back at Jizo and says. “Make the snow Holy!”

He nods and raises up his Kakharra to the sky, funneling snow and blessing it as it swirls above him.

Suguro opens his eyes as he finishes the verse and sees that the Soul Eater is still banging on the shield. He shakes as his energy is draining. His shield falls and he grits his teeth turning his body and grabbing the little girl   
so he is the only thing between her and the Soul Eater now.

The little girl keeps praying. “Cast into Hell Satan and all the evil spirits who prowl the world seeking the ruin of souls.”

The Soul Eater grabs Suguro by the back of the neck pulling him away from the grip of the little girl.

She looks up at him and yells, “Amen!”

Out of the sky a sword of pure light cuts through the Soul Eater and it vanishes in a puff of smoke.

Suguro is dropped. He pants bent over with his hands on his knees. He looks behind himself to make sure the Soul Eater was really gone and then at the little girl. “Thank you.” She runs up and hugs his neck. He pats her back in response with one hand.

Luna looks at Jizo, “Was that you?”

Jizo quivers and shakes his head. “The one that did that’s name is much higher than my own.”

Luna stares at the little girl as she gets to her feet. “Are you telling me… she summoned that?”

Jizo nods. “I could feel the presence start to build around her.”

Luna gasps bewildered, “Amazing!”

“May I be released? There is no need to sing. The souls are quiet here now.” Jizo asks still shaken.

Luna nods tearing his summoning paper and he disappears in a cloud of incense leaving only the smell of jasmine and myrrh behind. When Jizo was gone she stumbled over to the little girl and Suguro. She softly put her hand on Suguro’s shoulder and squats down to be eye level with the two of them. “Are you two alright?”

“That bully was really scary!” The little girl pouts releasing Suguro’s neck and crossing her arms in front of herself.

“Yeah, he was.” Agrees Suguro. “Is that the first time you’ve ever seen a bully like that?” He asks looking at the little girl and reaching up to his shoulder to squeeze Luna’s hand.

She looks down at the ground and taps her toe on the snow packing it tighter with her boot. “No, I see little bullies like that all the time.”

Luna looks down at the ground. “Do you have someone you can talk to about it?”

The little girl nods her head. “My mommy. She doesn’t see them but she said my daddy could. He’s over there.” She points a mitten covered hand just past Luna’s parents grave. “I was headed to see him when I saw that bully picking on you. So I threw a snowball at him.”

Luna smiles, “I’m glad you did. Also I want to thank you for helping my friend when the bully was picking on him too.”

The little girl smiles and nods. “St. Michael defended us.”

“Yes he did.” Smiling Luna looks up at the sky. “Yes, he did.”


	7. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Suguro learn a little bit about the little girl who just saved them from the Soul Eater.

Suguro introduces himself. “I’m Ryuji Suguro, and this is my friend Luna Wilk.” He gestures to Luna with an open hand. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Ariel Iannuzzi.” The little girl puts her hand out towards him.

“Miss Iannuzzi, it’s nice to meet you.” He shakes Ariel’s hand. “That was quite the summon you just brought out. How long have you been able to summon like that?”

“Saint Michael the Arch Angel came to me after my father died. He said he protected and worked with my father. He asked if I wanted his help to keep the bullies away and I told him yes.”

Luna breathes out a heavy sigh looking at Suguro. “A summon passed down from generation to generation.” 

Suguro nods his head at her. He knew exactly what it felt like to have an aeon/demon come to him and tell him he was now the sole wielder of such an awesome force. It had only been a few months since he received the ability to summon Karura when his father nearly died in Kyoto after the Impure King was released. “Can we accompany you to pay respects to your father?” He asks.

Ariel nods agreeing to let them escort her.

Suguro and Luna stand following Ariel to her father’s grave stone.

As they approach the stone Luna recognizes the name etched on it. She grabs Suguro’s forearm and whispers in his ear. “I thought I recognized the surname Iannuzzi. My Uncle Neuhaus and I went to Raphael Iannuzzi’s wake four years ago. That was a big deal because my uncle hadn’t been to a funeral since my parents deaths. He was on the mission that Mr. Iannuzzi died on. If I remember right the wake was on the day leading up to the full moon, so I was quite restless. That is probably why my uncle made me go with him. I was his excuse to leave early.”

“What happened on the mission?” Suguro looks over his shoulder to face her. “I mean how did he die?”

Luna shrugs her shoulders. “The papers said he had a heart attack after he was crushed by a beam at work. Uncle Igor said that wasn’t true but couldn’t tell me anything as he was bound to secrecy.”

Suguro nods his head biting his lip. “Do you recognize Ariel?”

Luna shakes her head. “No, Ariel has grown up so much since then. She couldn’t have been more than four or five at the time.”

He looks down at the little girl who was knelt in the snow with her hands together in prayer. “That is sad.”

Releasing Suguro’s arm Luna sighs. “Life is sad. The life of an exorcist and their families is even sadder at times.”

Suguro looks up at Luna just in time to see a tear fall from her cheek. “I’m sorry Luna. I didn’t mean to…”

Shrugging a shoulder at him she wipes the remaining tears from her eyes. “It’s okay. I’m no stranger to heartache.” Covering her mouth she closes her eyes wishing she wouldn’t have said that, sobbing into the palms of her hands. She feels two little arms wrap around her waist.

“Don’t be sad Luna. St. Michael told me to tell you that your brothers are safe and to remember Joshua 1:9 which God sent to you two nights ago.”

“Two nights ago?” Luna gasps. ‘How can she know all this if not for divine intervention?’

Suguro smiles as he starts to say the verse. “Joshua 1:9 huh… Have I not commanded thee?”

The little girl joins him. “Be strong and of good courage; be not afraid, neither thou dismayed: for the Lord thy God is with thee whithersoever thou goest.” Ariel tightens her grip on Luna.

Luna bends down and hugs Ariel back. “You tell him I said thank you for the message and for the new friend.”

Ariel nods her head and smiles widely. “Now you need to come to church with me.”

Luna is a little surprised by Ariel’s forwardness. “I don’t know if we can. Our teacher will be expecting us soon.”

“But…” She looks up pouting with sad eyes at Luna.

Suguro pulls out his cellphone. “I’ll text Lightening and see what he says.”

Ariel smiles, releasing Luna she claps her hands together.

Luna looks over at Suguro and teases him. “You big softy.”

He smirks pretending to be offended. “But she’s so cute.”

“It’s because she’s blonde…isn’t it.” Luna pokes his shoulder.

Suguro laughs. “Maybe just a little. I miss my blonde streak.”


	8. To Apprentice or Not to Apprentice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Ryuji are just getting back from the cemetery where Luna was paying her respects to her parents and from going to church with their new friend Ariel. Over hearing a conversation that was not meant for Luna's ears she hears Lewin and Regina arguing about her fate as an exorcist.

Suguro opens the door to Regina’s rental letting Luna come in first.

She turns to him with a nod in thanks, then says. “Ariel was quite smitten with you. Did she let go of your hand even once during mass?”

He laughs rubbing the back of his neck after taking off his scarf. “Just when you guys went up to the priest when you left me behind in the pew.”

Luna hums under her breath. She then hears Regina and Lewin talking in the hallway.

“I don’t need another apprentice.”

Regina sounds frustrated but the words she chose to use kept a kindness in her tone. “Lewin… If I could move to Japan and take her on as my apprentice I would.”

“Then why don’t you?” His voice didn’t change at all.

“Because I have obligations I need to attend to in Louisiana. Not to mention my rank there is about to change. I’m hoping to be Chancellor soon.” She breathes heavily. “In any case Luna shouldn’t be uprooted from the Academy. The program that Mephisto has turns out the best exorcists in the Order. I can’t justify denying her such a marvelous education.” Her voice becomes warm and flirtatious. “You taking her on as your apprentice would ensure that she would learn everything there is to know about summonings too. You are an absolute genius when it comes to that.”

Lightening laughs. “Ah shucks Regina. Don’t make me blush.”

Her voice gets more forceful and flirtatious. “But I like that shade of red on you.”

Luna can then hear the sound of them kissing. “Fine.” Lightening grumbles. “I’ll take her on as my apprentice but only because I can learn something from her being a werewolf.”

“Well naturally your apprentices will teach you something in return. That’s how we stay sharp and at the head of the exorcist pack Lewin. We never stop educating ourselves.”

Luna peeks around the corner with a smile. “We are back.” She was trying to make sense of the whole conversation she just heard as she scanned Regina and Lightening’s faces.

“Welcome back. How was church?” Regina asks walking up to her. “Come into the kitchen with me I’m making lunch.”

Luna begins to follow Regina as Suguro brushes past her. His hand running along hers as he passes walking over to talk to Lightening.

She has a smile on her face as she pulls out a stool at the island to sit. “Church was fine.” She fiddles with her hands the one still tingled from Suguro’s touch. Looking at her hand reminded her of Ariel holding Suguro’s hand during church. “Regina... have you ever heard of a tamer called Raphael Iannuzzi?”

Regina puts her chin on her shoulder looking over it to Luna as she washes her hands. “That name doesn’t ring a bell. Do you know what his summon is? That might help jog my memory.”

Luna taps on the counter. “Well he’s passed away, but he was said to be able to summon St. Michael the Arch Angel.”

“St. Michael the Arch Angel! Are you sure?” Regina turns to her patting her hands dry with a towel.

Luna nods. “Ryuji and I were protected by his daughter Ariel in the cemetery today when we were attacked by a soul eater.”

Regina sets the towel down on the counter. “And did she summon Michael?”

Luna clears her throat. “Well we didn’t see him. Just his sword which cut the soul eater in half. I had Jizo my spirit summon out and he was quite rattled by the whole thing.”

“I see.” Regina looks down at the counter. “Is Ariel an exorcist?”

Luna shakes her head. “She’s only eight, maybe nine.”

Regina leans on the counter with her elbows and looks at Luna. “Huh, really? Is she interested in being an exorcist do you think?”

Luna nods. “She expressed a keen interest of following in her father’s footsteps.” Luna looks at the counter top and draws on the surface with her finger. “We met her mom at church but she didn’t seem too happy about that.”

Regina sits up from the counter. “Then perhaps I shouldn’t pursue it. No reason to cause a rift in someone’s family life, and with her being so young…”

Luna looks up. “I think you should pursue her, or at least keep an eye on her.”

Regina walks over to the fridge and pulls out a head of lettuce. “Why is that Luna?”

Luna pounds her hand on the counter top. “Because the Illuminati are ruthless. If they ever catch wind of her summoning ability they will certainly seek her out. Convincing her to use her summon in some sick twisted way.”

Smirking at Luna’s forwardness Regina nods. “I’ll keep an eye on her. I still have some old friends here at the Detroit branch that can be trusted with such a task. One of them is a damn good summoner too. Bet she would love to take on a student if the opportunity arose.”

Luna looks around the kitchen. “Can I help you with something? I feel like a lug just sitting here.”

“Sure, you can warm up my tinga chicken on the stove. It’s in a cast iron pot on the bottom shelf of the fridge.”

Luna walks over to the refrigerator. “How did you manage to cook a chicken tinga stew in the time we’ve been here?” Luna asks as she grunts picking up the heavy cast iron pot.

Smirking Regina answers. “I have my ways. Remember Luna, a lady has to have some secrets.”


End file.
